1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article displays and, more particularly, to an article display having a cantilever-mounted, elongate hanger that extends through an article and/or packaging therefor to suspend the article for display.
2. Background Art
A multitude of different configurations of securable article displays are currently in use in retail establishments worldwide. One form of display utilizes a cantilever-mounted, elongate hanger upon which articles are serially placed for display. The elongate hanger has a free end that can be directed through a fully surrounded opening on either the particular article and/or on packaging therefor. Once the articles are placed in a display state, the free end of the elongate hanger is blocked with one or more lockable components that prevent unauthorized separation of the articles from the display.
As theft of even relatively inexpensive items becomes more rampant, retail business owners are faced with either projecting potentially significant losses or taking steps to minimize loss. The latter approach involves an analysis that requires balancing a number of different factors.
First of all, the investment in the security system must be warranted by the anticipated thefts that would occur in the absence thereof. Accordingly, with relatively inexpensive items, the security systems generally must be inexpensive. At the same time, such inexpensive systems are not feasible if they are not effective in terms of preventing theft and capable of being readily and consistently set up by store personnel at sites where they are used.
If a security system is prone to breaking or malfunctioning, its use is not practical. Further, if store personnel cannot easily set up the security systems on such displays and release articles for customer inspection, there is a temptation on the part of store personnel to bypass the security systems. Thus, the investment in the securable display system may have a limited return.
The industry continues to seek out better and more practical security system designs that are affordable, functionally reliable and effective, and capable of being easily operated by store personnel so that they will be consistently used in their intended manner.